


All Out of Love

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are "neighbors with benefits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://costsofregret.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://costsofregret.livejournal.com/)**costsofregret** 's the prompt of "All out of love". I liked the sound of that so I shamelessly stole it for the title.

The first time Jensen takes Jared home, he fucks him over the back of his supple brown leather couch and immediately afterward sends him on his way. _I don’t do relationships,_ he says, not an apology but a simple statement of fact. Jared doesn’t mind too much; he’s not usually one for one-night stands, despite how easily he bent over for Jensen, but any disappointment or regret he might have felt is overcome by the burning satisfaction of his well-fucked ass as he stumbles home on weak legs. Luckily it’s not far to stumble – just next door as a matter of fact, to the other side of the duplex he just moved into. As far as getting to know the new neighbor goes, Jared thinks it went reasonably well.

 

The second time is much the same as the first, except this time it’s a blowjob at halftime as they watch Monday Night Football together a few weeks later. Jared wins the bet because his Raiders are up 14-0 at halftime, so he lies back on the same leather couch, clenches his fingers in Jensen’s short, spiky hair and discovers that his new neighbor is a Mensa-level cocksucker. After, Jared leans in to kiss him and ignores the tiny stab of rejection he feels when Jensen laughingly pushes him away. Apparently kissing is also on the list of Things Jensen Doesn’t Do. Jared files it away carefully; he won’t forget himself again.

 

After that it becomes a semi-regular thing for them, until they’re just a couple of no-strings-attached fuck buddies who also happen to be next-door neighbors. Despite the complication of the sex thing, they still manage to become friends; shooting hoops on the weekends, sharing a beer in the evenings on the deck of one side or the other of the duplex they share, watching bad action movies on Jensen’s couch. And it’s enough for Jared. Until, almost inevitably, it’s not.

 

“So, what’s with you and the no-relationship thing?” Jared finally asks, his voice casual. At least, he hopes it sounds casual; in reality he practiced asking the question about forty times in front of his mirror this morning, trying different inflections and facial expressions to ensure he didn’t sound _clingy_.

 

“Just not my thing, I guess,” Jensen says, taking a deep swig from his bottle of beer.

 

“Have you ever been in one?”

 

“Once. That was one time too many.” Jensen’s tone doesn’t invite any follow-up questions. Jared lets the subject drop, turning his attention to the Spurs game on TV for several silent minutes before he feels Jensen’s hand sliding up the inside of his thigh. Jared pushes away his frustration, focusing instead on his dick which is chubbing up nicely inside his sweatpants as Jensen’s hand gets closer and closer, but never quite close enough until Jared grabs his wrist and presses his hand firmly over his crotch. Jensen laughs and stops his teasing in favor of touching Jared in earnest, and Jared lets it all go for awhile longer.

 

====

 

The first time, it happens by accident. Jared’s best friend, Chad, drives him home after a night out at the bar. More than a little drunk, he leans over and give his friend a smacking kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for the ride, man,” He grins blearily.

 

“Get off me, asshole,” Chad says, elbowing Jared in the ribs. “You’re smell like a brewery. Besides, you know I’m too much for your big gay ass to handle.”

 

“You love me,” Jared pouts.

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Princess,” Chad smirks. After nearly twenty years of friendship, this is a familiar routine.

 

Jared stumbles out of the car and waves dorkily as Chad pulls away from the curb and drives off. He makes his way toward his front door, only to stop short when he sees Jensen sitting on his front steps, drinking a beer. He’s wearing a tank top and shorts and makes Jared’s mouth water just looking at the long expanses of bared skin.

 

“Date night?” Jensen asks evenly, taking a pull from the beer.

 

“Nah, that’s just m’friend Chad,” Jared says. Jensen seems to relax a bit, and Jared blurts out, “Why, you jealous?” Instantly he wants to punch himself in the face.

 

“Jealous?” Jensen laughs. “I told you, Jared, I don’t do relationships. Date who you want.” He opens the door to his half of the duplex and disappears inside. But he leaves the door open, and when Jared follows him inside after a few minutes of internal debate, Jensen shoves the door closed and immediately presses Jared against it, covering Jared’s mouth with his own and nipping at his lips with an intensity that takes Jared by surprise. Apparently Jensen _does_ kiss, sometimes.

 

It’s hot and wet, and Jared hopes to hell he remembers this in the morning because it might never happen again. Jensen’s hands are bracketing Jared’s head and he’s leaning in, sandwiching Jared so tightly between the door and his own body that Jared couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Which he most definitely does not. He lets the kiss go on and on for what seems like hours as Jensen maps the inside of his mouth with his tongue, and Jared is harder than he’s ever been in his life.

 

Jensen pushes his thigh in between Jared’s until Jared is practically riding it, feeling it press up against his balls and it’s almost enough to for him to get off. But then Jensen is pulling away and flowing down Jared’s body like water.

 

Rough hands tear at Jared’s belt and zipper, and Jared leans back against the door as Jensen swallows him down to the root in one long, smooth slide. He’s the only one who’s ever been able to do that, and Jared is just drunk enough to take that as a sign. He’s wise enough not to share that with Jensen, though, and manages to stay silent while Jensen bobs hungrily up and down on his cock.

 

Jensen has pulled his own dick out over the elastic of his shorts and is stripping it with fast, uneven strokes as he brings Jared closer to the edge. His breathing gets short and choppy and he has to pull off Jared’s cock to take in a gasp of air as he comes over his fist, the sight of it enough to tip Jared over the edge himself, so that the first spurt of his come catches Jensen across his jaw and neck. Jensen gathers himself enough to swallow Jared down for the remaining pulses of his orgasm, sucking strongly to pull every last drop out of him until Jared has to push him away when he becomes too sensitive.

 

Jared’s knees feel like Jell-O when Jensen stands up, righting his clothes and wiping his hand carelessly on his shorts.

 

“Night, Jared,” he says pointedly, and Jared wanders off to his own side of the duplex in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

After that, Jared would be lying if he said he doesn’t bring guys home on purpose. Sure, they’re only friends, and sure, it’s a juvenile thing to do, trying to make his sometime fuck buddy jealous, but that night with Chad was the first time Jensen was so...intense. And not the last - every time Jared brings a guy over, Jensen fucks him senseless later. They don’t talk about it. Jensen can deny it all he wants but Jared is sure there is jealousy there, and he’s not above exploiting that for the greater good.

 

=====

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jay?” Jeff’s whiskey-smooth voice soothes Jared’s jangled nerves a little.

 

“What? Two friends can’t enjoy a beer on the deck together? We used to do it all the time,” Jared says with a not-quite-convincing laugh.

 

“Yeah, well, we didn’t used to do it quite like this,” Jeff returns. _This_ being the two of them snuggled together on the big chaise longue Jared keeps there for lazy Sunday afternoon reading. Jeff’s arm is under Jared’s shoulder and Jared is resting his head on Jeff’s chest. Jared feels stiff and awkward but he hopes they look natural in the approaching twilight.

 

“Shut up, Jeff,” says Jared.

 

“Shutting up,” says Jeff, and Jared can feel the rumble of laughter shaking Jeff’s chest. He smells really good, and for a moment Jared wishes he could feel more for Jeff than friendship. It would sure be a hell of a lot easier than being in love with his _fuck buddy_.

 

“Actually, don’t shut up. Pretend I said something witty.” Jared says.

 

“Jared -”

 

“Just do it!” he hisses frantically, and Jeff laughs. Jared is pretty sure Jeff is laughing _at_ him, not _with_ him, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

Jared watches the windows on the other side of the duplex. He’s not certain but he thinks he sees Jensen’s kitchen curtains twitch a little, and he feels a jittery thrill. Hopefully this gambit works, because he’s getting damn tired of waiting for Jensen to realize they’re perfect for each other. If something doesn’t change soon, Jared is going to go out of his mind.

 

He stays snuggled up to Jeff for a long while. Eventually he relaxes enough that he even enjoys himself. Jeff is a good friend, and even though their relationship is strictly platonic he’s surprisingly comfortable to lie on. When Jared figures they’ve been out there long enough, he takes Jeff inside. They drink one more beer in front of the TV before Jeff goes home, and Jared is left wondering if he’s just making a fool out of himself for nothing. He doesn’t hear from Jensen after Jeff leaves. He goes to bed alone and miserable.

 

=====

 

A pounding on his front door wakes him. He looks over at the clock - 3 AM. What the hell?

 

He grabs the baseball bat out of the front closet before cautiously approaching the front door. He grips it tight as he looks through the peep hole. _Jensen_. Jared unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door.

 

“Jensen, what are you -” he doesn’t finish the sentence before Jensen is pushing past him into Jared’s living room. Jared closes his front door and trails behind Jensen.

 

“I don’t think you’re gonna need that, Slugger,” Jensen says, looking at the baseball bat Jared is still carrying. Jared flushes and sets the bat down.

 

“What are you doing here, Jensen? It’s three in the morning!”

 

Jensen doesn’t answer at first. When he does, it’s not what Jared was expecting.

 

“I’m in.”

 

Jared shakes his head in confusion. Middle of the night is not a good time for him to be thinking.

 

“In what?”

 

“In this.” Jensen waves his hand vaguely. “With you.”

 

“This-” Jared waves his hand elaborately in mockery, “being a _relationship_?” Even though it’s what he wants, he’s tired and he’s more than a little annoyed at how thick-headed Jensen is. “Who says I want one?”

 

Jensen stops for a second, looking almost vulnerable, before he smirks. “You telling me you don’t? You haven’t been trying to make me jealous all this time?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“My kitchen window was open tonight, Jared. I could hear you talking to your friend.”

 

Jared is mortified. Apparently he’s not nearly as devious as he thought. Jared wants to deny it but there’s no point in pretending anymore, and frankly he’s tired of it.

 

“Fine, I want to be more than just fuck buddies, so what?” He tilts his chin up belligerently. He waits for Jensen to argue, or to walk away.

 

“No other men,” is all Jensen says. “I don’t share what's mine.” He says it so low and dark that Jared feels a thrill down his spine.

 

“Good,” Jared says. “I don’t share either.”

 

They stand there just looking at each other until it starts to become awkward. Finally it dawns on Jared that Jensen actually doesn’t know what to do next. He lets go of the last bit of tension and smiles. Jensen might not know what to do, but Jared does.

Holding out his hand to Jensen, he says, “C’mon, we can talk in the morning. Let’s go get some sleep.”


End file.
